


Price

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun is reunited with his sister, however she comes bearing bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I cried over Ruri and Shun a little. I love the Kurosaki siblings.
> 
> Please vote for my Preyshipping team over at the YGOShipOlympics page. I would really appreciate your support. If everyone that read this voted for us at least once, then we would get so many points. Please, please vote for us. I worked so hard and I really appreciate your help.
> 
> You can vote here:  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1nuJi_VNycQcsptaZB6p0cuM2Amgq3Mt-R9KC2yKY6wY/viewform?usp=send_form
> 
> The official page for the YGOShipOlympics is here: http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order (and for long notes), if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

When Yuuya woke up, he was in Shun’s bed.  He ran his hands over the blankets.  Shun wasn’t here, he was alone.  He sat up in the bed, his head felt fuzzy from sleep but the memories came back rather quickly.

            The memories felt like they were burned into the back of his mind.  They twisted his stomach into knots and brought tears to his eyes.  How many times would he have to go through it all before it was enough for Reiji?  Yuuya felt like he was stuck in an endless loop.

            He remembered Shun mostly.  He was thankful for that.  Shun had promised to try and make it easier and he succeeded.  The warm memories of Shun outweighed the harsher memories of Reiji.

            Yuuya could remember Shun trailing kisses down his neck, across his shoulders and down his back.  It felt so nice to be with him again.  It felt wonderful to have Shun’s hands on his hips again and to be able to tangle his fingers into Shun’s hair again.

            Shun kept his eyes locked into Yuuya’s.  When Yuuya stared into gold, the rest of the world seemed to melt away.  Even with Reiji so close and so hungry, Shun made it easy to pretend that it was just the two of them getting tangled into the sheets as they used to do.

            Yuuya was thankful for having Shun there last night.  Yuuya didn’t think he could have handled Reiji’s lust on his own.  Reiji was so demanding and he was so exhausted.  He wouldn’t have been able to satisfy Reiji at all.

            Yuuya could also remember Shun carrying him to bed after it was all over.  He remembered hearing Shun’s steady heartbeat through his shirt.  He had been so exhausted from the entire day of running around that all he wanted to do was fall asleep in Shun’s arms.

            Shun.  Where was he?  Why wasn’t he here now, still asleep beside him?  Yuuya didn’t want anything more in this moment than to bury his face into Shun’s chest and pretend that the rest of the universe didn’t exist anymore.

            Yuuya decided it was best to check with Reiji.  Most likely Shun would be there now to observe the status of their upcoming trip to Academia.

 

 

Dennis smiled to himself as he stared into the mirror.  His new uniform looked so good on him.  The buttons and belt buckle shined and shimmered in the light.  The shirt and trousers fit him just right.  He looked like a million dollars.

            The Professor had promoted him just this morning after he had brought him Shun Kurosaki.  Shun had put up a fight when he saw the Professor’s face but his outburst was easily dealt with.  A quick blow to the back of his head had him unconscious in only a moment.

            “I’m sorry, Professor.  As you can see, Kurosaki Shun is a trouble maker,” Dennis had apologized with a quick bow.

            The Professor frowned, “She won’t be happy that you had to go to such an extreme measure.  It can’t be helped I suppose.  I’ll have to ask her to keep him in check if she wishes to keep him,”

            “Who is she, Professor?  The girl that wanted Kurosaki, I mean,” Dennis asked.

            “Ruri,” the Professor had sighed the girl’s name, “She’s been begging for him.  I can’t refuse her much longer.  She’ll be delighted when I tell her that he’s here.  Drop him off in the infirmary and we can discuss the terms of you promotion.  Seeing as how Yuuri and Sora have both failed me, you will be getting the top rank,”

            Dennis trembled with pure excitement.  Yuuri could no longer refuse him.  He was on top now.  He would no longer be pushed around by the pink-haired boy.

            Dennis had fallen for Yuuri many years ago.  Maybe back then Dennis’ love for Yuuri was pure instead of the twisted mess it was now.  All Dennis had wanted was to please Yuuri and to make him happy.

            No matter how hard he tried, Yuuri was never satisfied.  All his efforts were never good enough.  He just wanted Yuuri to love him too but all Yuuri ever wanted was someone to spend the night with.

            It hurt to watch as Yuuri gave himself to anyone that would have him, those boys or those girls or both if he was in the right mood.   It didn’t matter who it was, as long as Yuuri could enjoy himself or build his rank up higher.  Dennis had to watch it all as Yuuri draped himself over person after person.

            It broke Dennis apart.  After a while, the only thing that could overcome the growing numbness in his heart was power.  He loved the feeling of having power over another and the look on their face as they realized that they could escape or refuse him.

            Yuuri had kept a leash on him for so long but now the tables had turned.  Now Yuuri would be the one to suffer just the way he had.  Yuuri would be the one with the broken heart and the tears in his eyes.   Dennis would no longer be Yuuri’s jester.

 

 

Relief flooded Shun’s veins at the sight of his little sister.  It was really her, wasn’t it?  Those were her eyes and her smile.  She looked so bright and happy.  Oh at last, they were together again.

            “Big brother,” Ruri smiled, “I’m so happy you’re here,”

            “Are you okay?” Shun worried.  He ran his hands over hers and then up her arms to her shoulders.  There seemed to be nothing wrong except that maybe she seemed a little too thin.  When was the last time that she had eaten?

            “I’m fine,” the girl assured, “Just relax.  You need your rest,”

            Rest?  How could he rest at a time like this?  He wasn’t even sure where he was.

            “You’re in Academia,” Ruri said when she saw the familiar look of unease on her brother’s face, “Don’t worry, you’re safe,”

            Academia was far from safe.  Academia was a synonym for danger.  How could Ruri sit there and smile?  Wasn’t she worried too?

            “We have to go, Ruri,” Shun whispered quietly.  He had no doubt that someone must be listening in, “We can’t stay here.  We need to go somewhere safe,”

            “Academia is safe, I promise.  Father would never hurt me.  He wouldn’t dare try anything to hurt you either.  He knows how much it would hurt me if something happened to you,”

            “Father?  Are Mom and Dad still alive?” Shun asked.  It was a miracle.  He was sure he had seen his father get carded.  Had they escaped somehow?

            Ruri’s eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.  I’m not… we’re not… oh,” Ruri choked on her tears, “I’m not really your sister.  I was adopted.  I always sort of knew.   It was obvious, really,”

            Shun didn’t know what to say.  He didn’t want to believe it but it sounded so true. 

            Shun had seen dozens and dozens of pictures of his mother when she had been pregnant with him.  He had seen the pictures of her holding him in the hospital only an hour after he was born.  Now that he thought of it, he had never seen any pictures like that of Ruri.

            All of life, he had been praised for looking so much like his mother.  People used to say that he had his father’s smile.  Never, not even once, had someone said the same about Ruri.

            Shun shook his head stubbornly.  He didn’t want to believe it but he knew deep down that is was true.  Ruri wasn’t really his little sister.

            “I still love you,” Ruri cried, “Please, please, don’t leave me.  Please don’t let this change anything.  You’re still my brother, even if we aren’t related by blood.  Please, I can’t lose you too,”

            Shun wiped away Ruri’s tears.  His feelings for her hadn’t changed.  They never could change.  He would always love her as a sister, no matter who her real father was.

            This didn’t change his memories of her.  He still remembered holding her for the first time when she was a baby.  He still remembered holding her hand as they walked to school every morning.  He still remembered the frown on her face whenever he had gotten hurt.

            They had a bond that went beyond blood.  Their souls were bonded as sister and brother.  That would never change no matter how long they lived.

            “Don’t cry, Ruri,” Shun tried to smile, “You’re still my sister,”

            Ruri sniffed, “I love you so much.  That’s why I begged Father to let me keep you.  He wouldn’t let me have you but I couldn’t eat or sleep without you.  I was so worried about you but now you’re here and you’re safe,”

            “Who is this ‘Father’?” Shun asked.  She had mentioned him so much in their conversation.

            Ruri hesitated.  She knew that Shun would be upset when he heard the truth, “Akaba Leo,”

            Shun felt sick at the name.  Akaba Leo?  Could it be true?  Shun would never put it past an Akaba to lie or cheat to get their way.  He’s had enough experience with Leo’s son to know that.

            Did that mean that Ruri and Reiji were brother and sister?  The thought made Shun even sicker.  Reiji had more claim over Ruri than he did.  If something ever went wrong, Shun could lose Ruri again.  Shun wasn’t sure how custody worked, but with the Akaba’s power and their blood ties to Ruri, Shun’s hopes of keeping her looked slim.

            “How do you know he isn’t using you, Ruri?  We know from experience that Akaba Leo is a cruel man,” Shun questioned.

            “He’s not cruel.  You don’t understand.  He’s trying to fuse the dimensions together.  The dimensions are too unstable to survive on their own.  They need to fuse together,”

            “How does he expect to fuse the dimensions together, by murdering millions of people?”

            “That’s only temporary.  Soon it will all make sense,”

            “Make sense?  What are you talking about?  There was nothing wrong with our dimension.  Now look at it, it’s nothing but smoldering rubble.  All because of Academia,”

            “Our dimension was full of hate and horror.  There were people fighting and people starving.  Once all the dimensions are fused, all of that will be gone.  Peace and humanity will be restored,”

            Shun sat back and really looked at Ruri.  This couldn’t be her.  Ruri would never say those things; she would never side with Academia or Akaba Leo.  This was a trap.  This girl couldn’t be Ruri, could she?

            Those really were her eyes.  There was no mistaking it.  Even Serena couldn’t match Ruri when it came to their eyes.  In the time Shun had spent with Serena, he noticed little differences in the way she spoke and the gestures she made.  Serena may look like Ruri but she never _looked_ like Ruri.

            When Ruri smiled, the corners of her lips twisted up in just a certain way.  Ruri had the slightest dimples in her cheeks when she spoke.  The color of Ruri’s eyes always darkened a shade whenever she was worried.

            This girl in front of him had all those things.  She had to be Ruri.  She had to be.  Then why, why, would she say these things after the Hell they had gone through?

            Shun shook his head.  He felt confused.  Every ounce of him screamed that this was all wrong.  He felt the need to run or to fight.  He knew he shouldn’t stay here even a minute longer.

            Ruri.  Ruri had always been right.  She always knew what to do and what to say.  She was the smart one, not him.  He never knew what to do.  Just look at the mess he had gotten into with Reiji.  Ruri would never do that; she would have made the right decision.

            She was always right.  Even now, she must be right.  Shun would believe her, even though his body begged for him not to.  Ruri knew what she was doing and Shun would always trust her decision.

            “I won’t lose you again, Ruri.  I promise,” Shun said as he took her hand, “I’ll stay by your side no matter what happens,”

            Ruri smiled through her remaining tears, “I want to stay with you, too.  No matter what, big brother,”

            Shun smiled even though he felt like he was dying on the inside.  Everything he had fought so hard for was all a waste now.

            “Can I sleep next to you?” Ruri asked, “I don’t want to leave you,”

            Shun nodded and let his sister climb in next to him.  She snuggled into the blankets, happily.  Shun couldn’t help but smile a little.  She looked two years old again when she did that.

 

 

When Yuuya found Reiji, the CEO had just gotten off the phone with one of his employees.  He smiled when he saw Yuuya walk into the room.

            “Good morning, Sakaki,” Reiji said pleasantly.

            Yuuya tried his best not to shudder at the hoarseness in Reiji’s voice, “Have you seen Shun?”

            The CEO laughed, “He’s already at Academia,”

            “You sent him to Academia?  When will you send me?” Yuuya asked.  He couldn’t help but feel a sense of panic worming its way through his stomach.

            “In time, Sakaki.  I assure you that I will send you in time,” Reiji’s smile twisted up slightly, “I wasn’t the one that sent Shun, if you were wondering.  He followed MacField to Academia,”

            Shun had followed Dennis to Academia?  Was Shun safe?  Yuuya’s heart raced faster and faster.  Shun, Serena and Yuzu… They were all at Academia.  Who knows what could happen to them.

            “You have to send me tonight,” Yuuya demanded.

            “Oh,” Reiji smiled, “These things cannot be rushed.  If you do me another favor, however, maybe I can finish sooner,”

            Yuuya shook his head.  His was done playing such games with Reiji.  He didn’t want to have to go through that again.

            Reiji laughed at the disgust on Yuuya’s face, “What’s wrong?  I thought you had fun in my bed.  You act like you do.  Hmmm, never mind that.  I need you to take Reira for me.  Keep a close eye on him.  I can work faster if I’m alone,”

            Babysit, was that all?  Yuuya would gladly babysit Reira.  He had no problems in doing that.  He much rather spend time with Reira than Reiji.

            Yuuya followed the terms of this new agreement.  He watched Reira closely as Reiji had instructed but by the end of the day, no progress had been made.  Reiji explained that there were too many complications.

            “We’ve been working on this for a while,” Reiji explained, “However, my father has been interfering.  He has a signal interfering with our radar so we can’t find the location of the Fusion Dimension,”

            “There must be a way,” Yuuya insisted.

            “We’re working on it,” Reiji said firmly, “Your impatience is only prolonging the process.  Go to sleep,”

            Yuuya left Reiji to do his work.  The entire day had past and he was no closer to anything.  He felt useless standing here and doing nothing.  He needed to get to Academia.

            “Hey there, Yuuya.  Long time no see,” Dennis smiled cheerfully.  He had been standing in the hallway, waiting for Yuuya.

            “Dennis?” Yuuya mumbled in shock, “Take me to Academia.  Please, Dennis.  You said we were friends, can’t you help me?”

            “I could,” Dennis smiled, “My trips aren’t free though.  Are you willing to pay my price?”


End file.
